Vacío en el Corazón
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si Edward se saliera con la suya al descubrir que Bella está embarazada?¿Podrá ella perdonarlo? Las cosas toman un giro dramaticamente diferente en cuanto Bella comprende la magnitud de lo sucedido. ¿Qué desición tomará Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.1 LUNA DE MIEL

Nuestra boda había sido de ensueño. Edward y yo ahora estábamos en isla Esme, ya había superado su miedo al haberme supuestamente lastimado nuestra primera noche, ahora nuestros días y noches eran candentes, era inmejorable, los mejores días de mi vida.

Sin embargo una mañana cuando él regresó de ir a cazar, me sentí mal, debió ser el maldito pollo de la madrugada. Corrí al baño y vomité, Edward se acercó preocupado y me ayudó a pesar de mis negativas, después de eso, todo el resto del día estuvo genial, sin embargo en la tarde cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, otra vez el vomito casi me gana, corrí con desesperación al fregadero pues no llegaría al baño.

De nuevo me ayudó, esta vez más preocupado y diciéndome que me llevaría al doctor, le dije que no, pues odio las agujas. Me fui a la recamara a buscar algún medicamento que me ayudara, abrí la maleta y busqué el botiquín que Alice me había puesto.

Buscaba el pepto bismol, cuando mis ojos se detuvieron en una pequeña caja azul. No reaccioné hasta un minuto después y empecé a hacer cuentas, no podía creerlo. En ese momento Edward tocó a la puerta preocupado.

—Bella amor ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?—le dije que si y entró, encontrándome sentada en la cama y mirando la cajita azul.

—¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la boda?—tenía que estar segura.

—Diecisiete días—eran más de los que yo creía, por lo tanto volví a hacer mis cuentas mientras Edward me miraba con gesto extraño.

—No me vas a hacer creer que todo esto se debe a un síndrome premenstrual—me miró escéptico.  
Sin embargo, yo seguía contando, no, no podía haber error. Tenía un retraso de 5 días.

* * *

Espero les guste.

**Besos**


	2. Chapter 2EL REGRESO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 EL REGRESO

—No me vas a hacer creer que todo esto se debe a un síndrome premenstrual—me miró escéptico.  
Sin embargo, yo seguía contando, no, no podía haber error. Tenía un retraso de 5 días.

—Creo...creo que estoy embarazada.—Edward se quedó lívido y palideció aún más, se quedó como una estatua mientras yo me levanté y fui hacia el espejo, era imposible, realmente imposible que estuviera embarazada, bueno tan embarazada.

Ahora comprendía los mareos, el llanto, el hambre, el sueño. Oh, si estaba embarazada, un pequeño bulto se distinguía perfectamente en mi vientre, me llevé la mano ahí y me miraba sin poder creerlo. Edward seguía sin poder moverse con la mirada vidriosa, inmóvil totalmente como si no estuviera presente.  
Un ligero movimiento en mi vientre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era una patadita. Mi bebe se movía. No lo podía creer, iba a tener un hijo de Edward. Era el colmo de mi felicidad, un hijo igual que su padre, esperaba que fuera idéntico a él, con sus mismos ojos verdes como cuando era humano.

En eso el teléfono sonó. Edward seguía sin moverse, yo seguía tocándome el vientre y de nuevo otra patadita, esta con más fuerza, hizo que todo mi mundo tomara sentido y anhelara a este bebe, mi pateador.

Después de rato sin que dejara de sonar el teléfono, lo agarré del pantalón de Edward, que seguía sin moverse y contesté.

—¿Bueno?—era Alice, su voz me pareció algo preocupada.

—¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Está bien?—asentí tontamente y luego respondí.—Sí, aquí esta.

—¿Y tú estas bien?—sólo contesté con otra pregunta.

—Y ¿Carlisle? Necesito hablar con él.—Alice me lo pasó sin preguntar más.

—Bella ¿qué sucede?—su voz me trajo un poco de tranquilidad.

—Bueno, creo que es imposible, pero estoy...embarazada—de inmediato le dije todos mis síntomas y él me hizo otras preguntas.

—Acabo de sentir algo, Carlisle, algo se movió dentro de mi.—aún no me hacia a la idea completamente me parecía un sueño, en eso Edward me pidió el teléfono y se lo dí.

—¿Eso es posible Carlisle?—mientras yo me fui a la cocina por algo de beber, Edward seguía hablando. Yo estaba feliz, cada vez más anhelaba a este bebe.

Cuando terminé de beber, Edward salió de la recamara y le vi con gesto preocupado. Me pidió que me vistiera.

—Nos vamos—sólo dijo eso. Me fui a cambiar mientras él preparaba las maletas y dejaba todo en orden. Le obedecí y rato después salimos de isla Esme. Ese lugar siempre tendría un lugar especial en mi corazón.

No habló en el camino, se veía pensativo y preocupado y no quise molestarlo, de seguro estaba preocupado como yo por el bebe.

Después de catorce horas llegamos al aeropuerto y luego de un tiempo a nuestra casa. Al llegar Carlisle me ofreció un refresco que de inmediato bebí agradecida, estaba muriéndome de sed.

No caminé ni dos pasos cuando todo se oscureció a mí alrededor.

* * *

UHHHHH ¿qué creen que pasará?

Mil gracias a: Caresme, hermosa, diana, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.

Besos


	3. Chapter 3VACÍO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 VACIO

Después de catorce horas llegamos al aeropuerto y luego de un tiempo a nuestra casa. Al llegar Carlisle me ofreció un refresco que de inmediato bebí agradecida, estaba muriéndome de sed.

No caminé ni dos pasos cuando todo se oscureció a mí alrededor.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos y Carlisle lo condujo a la biblioteca que habían acondicionado como quirófano. Todo estaba listo. Al salir Edward y dejar a Carlisle, Alice se acercó a él.

—¿Estas seguro que es lo que quería Bella?—le miró con suspicacia.

—Sí—asintió Edward angustiado.

—¿Y porqué te veo sólo y destrozado Edward?—Alice le dijo con suavidad las palabras, pero Edward le ignoró.

—Estas equivocada Alice, no habrá ningún problema, lo que me importa es que Bella este bien.

—Ojala y tengas razón Edward, porque yo también te dejaría solo si no fuera así.

Edward se revolvió nervioso, pero no le importó. Amaba a Bella por encima de todo y solo deseaba su bienestar, no permitiría que nada le hiciera daño. Nada ni nadie.

Rato después salía Carlisle con gesto abatido.

—Todo está bien. Puedes pasar a verla—Edward corrió a mi lado. Tomó mi mano y la besó con dulzura.

Rato después, desperté, me sentí desorientada, sin saber a ciencia cierta que pasaba, miré a Edward mirándome tiernamente y depositó un suave beso en mi boca.  
Pensé que me había desmayado, pero la habitación era muy rara, parecía un... ¿quirófano? miré mi mano izquierda y vi que tenia suero. Eso me alarmó, ¿acaso tan mal estaba que tuvieron que ponerme suero? ¿Eso no dañaría a mi bebe?

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, y luego con horror sentí un vacío en mi vientre, me sentí hueca y vacía, dolorida, algo me faltaba, era una pesadilla, Edward murmuraba sin que lo escuchara y me besaba la mano con dulzura.

Mi mano derecha se soltó de su mano y voló hacia mi vientre y me di cuenta...estaba vacío.

—¡CARLISLE!—grité y en menos de tres segundos, ya estaba junto a mí.

—¡Mi bebé! ¿QUE LE PASÓ AMI BEBE? ¿DóNDE ESTA?—gritaba ahora muerta de pánico sin saber que había pasado. Edward me sujetó los brazos para que no me lastimara con la aguja del suero.  
Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle estaban junto a mí.

—Te hice un aborto Bella, ya estas fuera de peligro, como lo pediste—me miró angustiado pensando que me había vuelto loca.

—¿QUE YO QUÉ?—Lo que me decían era imposible, yo jamás hubiera pedido algo así, yo deseaba a mi bebe.

—¿EDWARD?—miré a mi ángel esperando que algo me dijera, algo coherente en medio de esta pesadilla, mientras todos volteaban a verlo con intriga, menos Alice, que salió de la habitación furiosa, seguida de Jasper.

Le estaba costando trabajo hablar, pero al final lo hizo.

—Lo hice por tu bien mi amor, no quería que nada malo te pasara, esa... cosa te iba a matar, no podía permitirlo.

—¡EDWARD!—musitó Carlisle horrorizado al comprender lo sucedido.

—¡Noooo! ¿Cómo pudiste? Era mi hijo, mi hijo Edward. Lo mataste—empecé a temblar y sollozar con fuerza, sentía que la sangre me hervía de furia, la debilidad iba y venia, nunca hubiera pensado que Edward fuera capaz de semejante monstruosidad.

Esme sollozó sorprendida por lo sucedido mientras Emmet miraba enojado a Edward y Rosalie con compasión a mí. También salieron de ahí.

—Cálmate Bella, te vas a poner bien.—Las palabras de Edward era sal en mi herida. Apenas pude hablar.

—¡No me toques. No quiero que me toques! Vete, ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!—le grité con fuerza mientras las lagrimas surcaban mi rostro. Edward me miraba suplicante. Sin embargo yo estaba histérica.

—Sal de aquí Edward, le esta afectando a Bella, necesito ponerle un tranquilizante. Sal ahora.—La voz autoritaria de Carlisle me pareció amarga. Sin embargo Edward no se iba. Emmet tuvo que sacarlo a la fuerza de ahí.**  
**

* * *

Bueno este capitulo fue muy tragico, y pues, ¿ustedes que opinan?

**Mil gracias a:diana, Caresme de mi corazón, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	4. Chapter 4ABANDONO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 ABANDONO

POV BELLA

—Sal de aquí Edward, le esta afectando a Bella, necesito ponerle un tranquilizante. Sal ahora.—La voz autoritaria de Carlisle me pareció amarga. Sin embargo Edward no se iba. Emmet tuvo que sacarlo a la fuerza de ahí.

Edward no quería salir. Emmet lo sacó y le dijo:

—Esto lo hablaremos después, ruega porque Bella este bien.—Y volvió adentro, se plantó en la puerta y no permitió que se acercara. Edward escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de Bella, hasta que poco a poco se fue apagando su voz. Rato después salió Carlisle.

—Edward ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Bella? Me dijiste que estaba de acuerdo.—una nota de decepción hizo que Edward le mirara con gesto adolorido.

—La amo, Carlisle, no quería que nada malo le sucediera.—su padre solo miró al suelo.

—Pues lamento decirte que le sucedió… y fue por ti.—Se dio la vuelta y no dijo más, pero no era necesario, Edward leyó en su mente lo decepcionado que estaba de él. Lo que estaba sufriendo Bella y la tristeza que lo invadía por haber sido parte de ese plan.

Esme lo vio y sin decir palabra se fue. Edward se quedó solo. Emmet no se movía de la puerta

Las horas pasaron lenta y dolorosamente para Edward, que solo quería estar con su amada.

No podía entrar a verla, Carlisle entraba y salía con cara de preocupación y Edward leía en sus pensamientos que estaba muy delicada, al hacerle el aborto por ser el bebé semivampiro, tenía la placenta como acero y al separarlo del útero de la madre, los vasos sanguíneos se rompieron y era ahora prioridad detener la hemorragia ó moriría.

Después de varios medicamentos y dos transfusiones, estaba ligeramente estabilizada. Carlisle salió a hablar con Edward.

—No necesito decirte lo delicada que está, lo más preocupante de todo es que ella no esta cooperando. No puedo decir que esta fuera de peligro, porque aún no lo está. Pero lo que si sé, es que no puedes verla, eso la lastima más. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe Edward—le miraba con súplica en los ojos y sus palabras se quebraron por el sufrimiento.

—Por favor Carlisle, déjame estar junto a ella, solo un minuto, no sabes la agonía que es para mi esto.—Carlisle se debatía, porque sabia que ambos sufrían.

—Esta bien, pero si presenta cualquier alteración saldrás enseguida.

Le miró agradecido mientras Emmet molesto se movía de la puerta.

Entró al cuarto y miró a Bella sedada, con la piel más pálida aún, y con la trasfusión goteando, mientras un suero conectado a su vena también hacia lo suyo. El aparato para medir sus latidos estaba conectado y estaba algo alterada. Se veía tan indefensa, tan desamparada y frágil que Edward no pudo evitar tomar su mano y besar su frente.

De inmediato el Holter empezó a sonar, su ritmo cardiaco se elevaba rápidamente, y su respiración se agitó.

—Sal de aquí, Edward.—la voz de Carlisle le dolió como un cuchillo atravesando su corazón. Y salió de ahí con una tristeza infinita.

Tres días después yo estaba fuera de peligro, pero delicada, si hacia esfuerzos podía correr el riesgo de que los vasos sanguíneos de mi útero se rompieran y muriera desangrada. En todo ese tiempo no quise ver a Edward, me sentía tan vacía, tan...inútil y devastada.

Mi mente comenzó a elaborar un plan. Alice entró a verme, tenía una mirada seria y dolorida.

—Ayúdame Alice—le murmuré, ella asintió.

—Espera un poco, él nos escucha—me dijo moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ruido alguno. Asentí.  
Salió de la habitación y después de unos minutos, volvió a entrar. Su mirada seguía siendo seria.

—No deberías hacerlo Bella, veo que tu futuro desaparece.—Ella tenia razón, pero no me importaba.

—Alice, ya tomé la decisión y no quiero que le digas a Edward, si lo haces, te juro que en ese momento me quito la vida, ¿me entiendes?—Alice abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues vio que decía la verdad.

—No tengo nada que perder. Así que lo haré si es necesario—Carlisle entró, ya me había retirado el suero y lo demás, sólo estaba reposando. Mi ropa estaba a un lado de mí.

—¿Te vas?—me dijo Carlisle con tristeza.

—Es lo mejor para todos—él me miró con arrepentimiento.

—Por favor Bella, perdóname yo...no sabia—le sonreí aunque me dolía hacerlo.

—Lo sé, y no tengo nada que perdonarte Carlisle, pero me voy. Por favor no me busquen, no quiero regresar. Júrenme que no me buscarán y que tú Alice no mirarás en mi futuro.—Ambos se miraron compungidos y asintieron en medio de los sollozos de Alice.

—No tengo nada más que agregar, así que por favor ¿podrían salir para cambiarme?—Antes de salir Alice me dio un celular y también me dio dinero, sabia que no aceptaría las tarjetas ni nada más, solo necesitaba dinero para irme de aquí.

—Por favor, llévatelo. Sólo si tu quieres háblame, y sabré que quieres que te busque, no es necesario que digas nada, sólo llama una vez y cuelga.—Asentí enternecida. Me cambié en cuanto salió. Ya tenía mi maleta lista y miré en todas direcciones antes de que Alice respondiera.

—Le pedí a Jasper que acompañara a Edward a cazar, estaba muy mal, pero no quería separarse de ti. Fue la única manera, tardara un buen rato.-—Me abrazó, al igual que Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Rosalie. Y salí de esa casa con el propósito de no volver jamás.

* * *

Bueno, era algo previsible no creen?

FELIZ SAN VALENTIN espero que el capitulo no les aguade la fiesta.

besos

Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.

Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.

ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.

**Mil gracias a:Caresme,Veronica(gracias y no no pasa eso),Pety Cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5LA DESPEDIDA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 LA DESPEDIDA

En la casa, los Cullen estaban sumidos en una tristeza infinita. Carlisle les había dicho que había sido un varoncito. Alice contuvo los sollozos.

—Lo mejor será que Jasper y yo, nos vayamos un tiempo—Carlisle la miró perplejo.

—Emmett y yo también nos vamos— y despidiéndose se fueron, dejando a Carlisle y Esme solos a la espera de Jasper y Edward.

En cuanto ellos llegaron Carlisle le pidió a Jasper que salieran, y se fueron al bosque.  
Mientras Edward, al ver que no estaba nadie vigilando, entró al cuarto donde pensó que estaría yo. Se sorprendió al no ver nada. Corrió a nuestra recamara, que Esme había decorado para nuestro regreso. Y ahí, en medio de la cabecera de la gigantesca cama, sobre el edredón color azul celeste, había una carta. Edward nunca tuvo tanto miedo como hasta este momento.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar ahí. Respiraba el aroma de Bella, había estado ahí. Tomó la carta y la abrió.

_Edward:_

_Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer lo que hiciste. Destruiste a nuestro hijo. Si, sé que fue varón, porque Carlisle me lo dijo. Y también me destruiste a mí._  
_No tiene caso seguir juntos pues no puedo perdonarte lo que hiciste, fue algo...monstruoso. Yo quería a mi bebe, deseaba con toda mi alma tenerlo y me lo arrebataste. _

_De entre todos los peligros habidos y por haber, jamás pensé que tú serias el mayor. Confié en ti Edward, te amé. Ahora eso se acabó. Estamos casados, pero nunca volveré a ser tu mujer. De hecho prefiero irme a seguir junto a ti. Puedes hacer los trámites de divorcio porque no quiero permanecer un segundo más a tu lado. Puedes hacerlo como abandono de hogar, nunca te pediré nada, ni un quinto. Me voy sólo con lo mío. Lo demás, no me interesa._

_No me busques porque será inútil. No intentes convencerlos porque no lo harán. Me voy triste, rota y terriblemente abrumada por mi perdida. Y sabiendo que todo terminó._

_Isabella Swan._

Leyó la carta una y otra vez, sin poder creer lo que estaba escrito. Bella se había ido, lo abandonaba ¡quería el divorcio!

¡Que caro había pagado su amor por ella! Se quedó ahí, acurrucado junto a la cama, sin ver ni hablar con nadie. Carlisle lo trató de disuadir y Esme también, el colmo fue saber que Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie también se habían marchado. Alice se lo había dicho.

"_Ojala y tengas razón Edward, porque yo también te dejaría solo si no fuera as_í."

Era verdad, ahora estaba solo.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:ani, campanilla cullen, Veronica(nena te agradezco infinitamente tus comentarios) Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 6OTRA VEZ SOLA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 OTRA VEZ SOLA.

Que caro había pagado su amor por ella.

Se quedó ahí, acurrucado junto a la cama, sin ver ni hablar con nadie. Carlisle lo trató de disuadir y Esme también, el colmo fue saber que Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie también se habían marchado. Alice se lo había dicho.

"Ojalá y tengas razón Edward, porque yo también te dejaría solo si no fuera así."

Era verdad, ahora estaba solo.

Sollozó en silencio y luego a gritos, Carlisle acudió a tratar de ayudarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada. También estaba desolado.

—Por favor, déjenme solo. Soy nefasto, soy un ruin y miserable por querer salvar la vida de la mujer que amo. No merezco compasión ni piedad. Soy un monstruo como Bella bien dijo—Esme lo abrazó, pero él no dio señales de querer más contacto. Escuchaba los lamentos mentales de su madre y lo desgraciada que era, su familia se había roto.

Mientras en La Push.

—Bella, que agradable sorpresa, ¿ y tu chupasangre te dio permiso de venir?—su sarcasmo se quedó en la garganta cuando vio que me veía sumamente pálida y estaba a punto de desmayarme.

—¡Bella! Por dios, te hizo daño, verdad—no preguntó estaba afirmando, sólo dije:

—Por favor Jacob, permíteme quedarme unos días aquí. No le digas a nadie. Y menos a mi padre.—le veía con ojos suplicantes mientras él me cargaba con una facilidad asombrosa.

—Bella, ya sabes que esta es tu casa— me depositó suavemente en la cama y casi al instante me quedé dormida, había sido mucho esfuerzo el que hice.

Jacob no me dijo nada, estaba sentado junto a mí, velando mi sueño, mis lágrimas brotaron a borbotones. Y le conté lo sucedido.

Estaba tan impactado por la noticia que no pudo decir nada. Yo sabia que mi amigo me apoyaba, y sentí su abrazo protector darme fuerzas para seguir.

—Eso quiere decir...—esperó a que yo completara la frase.

—No voy a volver con él, Jacob.—y volví a llorar, aún era mi universo, y ahora un universo doloroso, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Y volví a dormir.

Edward se levantó y sin decir nada, salió de la casa y corrió hacia La Push. Supuso que yo iria con Jacob y supuso bien.

—Bella—gritó Edward mientras Jacob se levantaba y me dejaba dormida salió muy ufano de ahí, para enfrentar a su odiado rival.  
Cuando estuvo frente a los límites de La Push, vio a Edward y le gustó lo que vio. Se veía que sufría muchísimo.

Sin hacer caso de los estúpidos pensamientos del perro. Edward trató de ser amable.

—Llama a Bella, necesito hablar con mi esposa—le remarcó a Jacob, la verdad Edward se moría de celos de que su esposa fuera a dar a los brazos de Jacob. Ahora tenia que aguantar sus estúpidas burlas casi infantiles, pero dolorosamente ciertas.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que me acerqué a ellos lo más que pude, Jacob me había despertado cuando cerró la puerta. Sabía que esto podía ocurrir y no quería enfrentamientos.

—Aquí no eres bienvenido asqueroso chupasangre—le miró con cruel burla.

—No me importan tus estúpidas opiniones vengo a hablar con mi esposa.—le remarcó con odio.

—Lo siento, pero ella ya no quiere nada contigo, imbécil.—le miraba regodeándose de su sufrimiento, era su hora de gloria. Ahora él tendría el camino libre para conquistar a Bella.  
Ese pensamiento enardeció a Edward.

—No te atrevas a tocarla, perro infeliz, porque no responderé de lo que pase.—Jacob le miró sonriente.

—Por una maldita vez en tu asquerosa vida que haces algo correcto y mira lo que sucede. Bella te deja. Nunca pensé decir esto pero te felicito. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, de saber que Bella tenía un monstruo dentro.—Edward cerró los puños con furia. No supe que respondió, porque en ese momento sentí que un balde de agua helada me recorría el cuerpo.

Jacob pensaba igual, entonces, no era apoyo lo que tenía con él. Me había mentido, me mintió cruelmente. Salí de mi escondite y ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

—Pensé que eras mi amigo Jacob, pero ya vi, que también eres un maldito monstruo—le grité a la cara, mientras Edward me miraba suplicante.-

—Bella, amor por favor, escúchame—no quería escucharlo, no quería. Les miré con desprecio y me fui hacia la cabaña. Jacob iba tras de mi, y Edward se quedó mirándome con profundo dolor, sin moverse de ahí.

—Bella, cariño yo...—era el colmo.

—No me digas cariño, no soy nada tuyo y me largo ahora mismo. No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, estúpido infeliz.— Tomé mis cosas y de nuevo me dirigí hacia mi camioneta. Aventé mis maletas y me metí cerrando fuertemente mientras Jacob suplicaba que le permitiera explicarse, que yo hubiera entendido mal.

Aceleré y lo dejé ahí a medio camino mientras mis ojos se volvían borrosos por las lágrimas. Pronto me di cuenta que un volvo plateado me seguía. No paré hasta llegar a una gasolinera, Edward corrió a mi lado en cuanto salí a cargar combustible.

—Por favor mi amor, déjame explicarte que yo...—

—No quiero saber nada Edward, te lo dije, olvídate que existo, no quiero volver a verte. Me sujetó de los hombros mirándome con ternura y dolor.

—No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme—le miré con furia y él retrocedió ante mi mirada, me dolió muchísimo, pero tenia que alejarme. Cuando me acerque a pagar la gasolina, sacó una tarjeta de crédito de las más selectas.

—Cuando menos por favor ten—me ofreció la tarjeta.

—Esta a tu nombre, puedes disponer de lo que quieras—sus palabras eran caricias, arrebatadoras caricias que yo anhelaba, pero su embrujo duró poco.  
Tomé la tarjeta y frente a él la rompí. Él lo observó incrédulo y más triste.

—No quiero nada de ti. Te repito que me voy con lo mío. No deseo nada de ti. Y no quiero que me busques, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.— y pagué la gasolina, mientras que la chica que atendía la caja, se veía embobada por mi marido.

—Y tu cierra la boca, estúpida, es mi marido.—La chica apenada, se sonrojó violentamente y siguió atendiendo a los demás clientes.

Volví a mi camioneta y cerré. Edward estaba junto a mi puerta.

—¿Es que no merezco una oportunidad?

—Claro que si. Tienes la misma que mi bebé—le grité con ironía y me alejé, dejando a mi esposo con el corazón destrozado. Mirándome alejarme de su lado.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Veronica mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7UNA CABAÑA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

CAP. 7 UNA CABAÑA

—¿Es que no merezco una oportunidad?

—Claro que si. Tienes la misma que mi bebé—-le grité con ironía y me alejé, dejando a mi esposo con el corazón destrozado. Mirándome alejarme de su lado.

Manejé sin rumbo, las lágrimas no me dejaban, sin embargo traté de forzar la vista y seguir, ya era de madrugada cuando llegué a un pequeño motel. Estacioné la camioneta y alquilé un cuarto, Bajé mis cosas y me dirigí al numero 11. Abrí y para mi sorpresa, era bastante agradable el lugar. Boté las cosas y después de cerrar la puerta con llave, me tiré en la cama donde de inmediato me quedé dormida.

Me vi rodeada de bruma, en el bosque mientras escuchaba un llanto de bebé. Me estrujó el alma hacerlo porque pensaba que era mi bebé. El bebé que su propio padre impidió nacer.  
Mis lágrimas nuevamente brotaron de mis ojos, pronto ya eran ríos de dolor, mientras a lo lejos Edward me extendía los brazos llamándome. No tuve el valor de ir hacia él, por el contrario le di la espalda y me di cuenta que una figura más al fondo me observaba. No podía percibir si era un hombre ó una mujer, pero irradiaba luminosidad y paz. Era como un imán, me sentía atraída hacia esa figura.

Sin importarme que Edward suplicante me llamara, fui hasta la figura que se desvaneció en cuanto llegué, solo quedó un tenue resplandor como huella y muestra de que estaba ahí.

Me desperté sobresaltada y miré el sol en lo alto. Había dormido muchísimo. Salí de ahí y nuevamente subí a mi camioneta para seguir alejándome. Cuando más tarde por fin, avisté un letrero, me gustó lo que vi, inmensos prados y un bosque lejano, mientras el mar estaba a un lado. Estaba en California, concretamente en Moonstone.

El dinero que me había prestado Alice era muchísimo, pero no pensaba gastar mucho. En cuanto llegué me fui a la playa y al recorrerla no había dado ni cien pasos cuando la vi.

Era la casita de mis sueños, una cabaña rústica de dos pisos, junto al mar. Pintada de blanco con un porche y una mecedora. Mis pies me guiaron ahí y toqué. Una mujer madura de rostro agradable me invitó a pasar sin siquiera conocerme, y comenzamos a charlar, cuando salí en el ocaso, iba maravillada, la casita ya era mía. La mujer se iba a vivir con sus hijos a Pensilvania y la iba a vender, bueno la había vendido.

Esa misma noche la mujer partió. Susan Carter, una mujer viuda que sabia lo que era el dolor y que me pidió que fuera feliz, que era muy joven para sufrir, cuando le conté una parte de mi historia.  
No sabia lo difícil que era para mi, pues mi marido era un vampiro, mi ex amigo un licántropo y yo una estúpida irremediable. No hubo necesidad de cambiar nada, los muebles eran preciosos parecía que esa casa me esperaba, con tristeza sonreí pensando en lo dichosos que hubiéramos podido ser, Edward, nuestro hijo y yo. Ahora no había un nosotros. Ahora estaba sola.

* * *

Es corto, lo sé pero pronto tendrán el siguiente.

**Mil gracias a: VERONICA, giselle cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	8. Chapter 8DIFICIL COMIENZO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.8 DIFICIL COMIENZO

Al recostarme en la cama, evoqué la imagen de mi esposo, tan insoportablemente guapo, tan dulce, tan...recordé lo sucedido y nuevas lagrimas afloraron a mis ojos.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, caí rendida en un sueño de pesadilla, donde la sangre brotaba por doquier, sintiéndome totalmente indefensa ante esas sombras oscuras que se alzaban ante mí. No estaba Edward, no estaba Jacob, y mis fuerzas se habían ido, ahora desmadejada, me dejaba llevar por aquellas garras siniestras que me llevaban hacia una oscuridad tenebrosa.

—Noooo—desperté con un grito en la madrugada. Sabia que era un sueño, y el saberme sola me hacia sentir más mal. Qué diferencia si Alice estuviera conmigo, pero no podía pedir eso.  
Sabía que Alice lo haría pero no tenía porque arruinarle la vida a Jasper. Y más correr riesgos con él. Y añoré los tiempos felices en Forks. La tenue luz del sol se mostraba en las nubes a lo lejos tiñéndolas de hermosos colores, me levante y salí para dirigirme hacia la playa. El caminar entre la arena y sentir el agua del mar, me complacía mucho. Sentía la fría ola del mar, como una caricia. Después de un rato, cuando el sol ya había salido y se veía gente que iba a la playa, decidí entrar a la casa.

Tenia que buscar trabajo. Bien pero ¿de qué? Le daba mil vueltas al asunto y no sabia bien que hacer. Lo primero era conocer bien el lugar y sobre eso decidiría. Después de mucho pensarlo, no deseaba estar sometida a un horario y por fortuna aún tenia muchísimo dinero del que me había prestado Alice. Así que ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Compré lo necesario para empezar a pintar, siempre me había gustado pero no tenía tiempo por cuidar de Reneé. Una necesidad imperiosa por pintar se alojó en mi como la necesidad de respirar.  
Me dirigí hacia el pueblo para comprar lo necesario, para la tarde ya había montado mi caballete y estaba en mi recamar superior con vista al mar. No necesitaba más. Comencé el boceto de lo que seria mi primer cuadro, trazaba líneas que no sé de donde salían, sin embargo cuando tomé el pincel y comencé a dar los primeros trazos me quedé perpleja de ver lo que iba saliendo. No quise seguir pensando pero tenía que seguir pintando, me llevó buena parte de la noche cuando decidí parar para dormir un poco.

Nuevamente me sentía sola en el bosque pero algo ó alguien me vigilaba, vi a lo lejos la figura de Edward que nuevamente me suplicaba regresar con él, y momentos después Jacob se enfrentaba con Edward. Cuando empezaron a luchar me desperté para confirmar que era una pesadilla y que ya había amanecido.

Desayuné y salí a pasear por la playa tratando de no pensar en mi pesadilla, no quería que se enfrentaran, pero no volvería. Era un gran dilema. Al regresar a mi cabaña, continué pintando y lo seguí haciendo durante más de un mes.

Cuando vi ya tenia más de seis cuadros terminados, y mi asombro no tuvo limites, los cuadros representaban mis más profundos temores y mis más grandes alegrías. El cuadro que más me gustó fue uno donde en medio del follaje, se veía una pareja besándose, Edward y yo en isla Esme.

Los coloqué de manera que pudieran apreciarse todos, y me gustó como se vio. A pesar de que algunos daban miedo, no podía dejar de pensar que eran verdades pintadas. Así que debían estar ahí. Poca gente era con la que convivía. Mi vecina, una señora de unos treinta años, Josephine, Joss como me pedía que la llamara, quedó impresionada con los cuadros y me pidió montar una exposición.

—No creo que sea para tanto, son cuadros que no tienen valor alguno—le comenté ante su petición que se me hizo ilógica.

—Pero criatura ¿qué no ves? Estas pinturas son geniales, a mi me gustan y sé que a mucha gente que conozco también le encantaran. No pierdes nada, por favor déjame organizarlo, por favor ¿sí?—Me recordaba dolorosamente a Alice, por lo que no pude decirle que no.

Y ese fue el comienzo de otras cosas que sucederían y que de haberlo imaginado, jamás lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

Pronto sabrán más. besos

**Mil gracias a: Campanilla Cullen, Caresme, giselle cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Ahhh y también gracias por comentar a mi "Fan Emo Psicópata" disculpa nena que no te mencione anteriormente, no pensé que te fueras a enojar. Y ya vi que si.**

**Dicen por ahí: "No te preocupes de que hablen bien ó que hablen mal de ti, eso significa que sigues estando presente. Preocúpate cuando no hablen más de ti."**

**Besos**


	9. Chapter 9CULPABLE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 CULPABLE.

Una vez que mi amiga Joss montó la exposición, mi sorpresa no tuvo límite cuando al día siguiente me dijo que querían comprar todos los cuadros.

—¿pero si apenas ayer la montaste Joss? ¿Cómo es que?— Me quedé sin palabras mientras mi amiga reía sin parar.

—Te dije que eres buena. ¿Entonces los vendes?-—la verdad no sabia que contestar, esos cuadros eran parte de mi. Pero verlos me hacía sufrir. Además ¿Qué tendría de malo venderlos? Nadie sabía el significado que tenían para mí.

—Bien véndelos Joss por favor. Y mil gracias por tu ayuda—mi amiga saltó de gusto y salió. Yo me quedé viendo el mar como se agitaba, se acercaba una tormenta.

Por la noche, cerré bien todo y me fui a acostar. No había momento del día que no pensara en Edward, mi esposo. Era realmente masoquista pensar que semejante belleza masculina fuera mi esposo y una ironía, que no quisiera verlo. Cuando en realidad mi ser, mi alma y mi corazón gritaban a cada momento su nombre. En medio de la tormenta los relámpagos me asustaban y recordé con dolor, que Edward me abrazaba y me cantaba mi canción.

En mi cama en medio de mis lágrimas, recordé con dolorosa perfección sus caricias, sus besos, los momentos que compartíamos juntos, cuando hacíamos el amor. Una llamarada de deseo me envolvió haciéndome sentir mi sangre hirviendo por sus caricias, recordaba con vivido detalle, sus manos acariciarme y llevarme al cielo. Al cerrar mis ojos, evoqué el momento en que me hacia suya y con delirio yo le pedía más. Eran sensaciones únicas, abrí de golpe mis ojos para verlo sobre de mi, con el torso descubierto, mientras besaba mi cuello, y masajeaba mis pechos, sentía claramente su delicioso tacto frío, haciéndome sentir mil sensaciones distintas, su mano se deslizó lentamente de mi seno hacia mi vientre y seguía bajando, lenta muy lentamente hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Solté un gemido mientras su mano acariciaba lenta y sensualmente mi palpitante y húmeda entrada.

—Bella te amo—su voz aterciopelada era una caricia más para mis oídos, sin embargo no sé en que momento todo se disolvió como vino y con angustia vi que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño muy húmedo y sensual, que dejó paso a la sorpresa para ver que era mi propia mano la que estaba en mi, era yo quien me masturbaba y me frustró horriblemente, retiré mi mano sintiéndome culpable por haber invocado su imagen, por haber cedido a la tentación del sexo. Pero ¿Cómo podía apagar la llama de mi deseo? Y más cuando el ser más hermoso de la tierra te enseña las delicias del amor. ¿Cómo poder apagar este fuego dentro de mí? Que se acrecenta por momentos llegando a niveles volcánicos, amenazando con incendiarme totalmente.

Pasé gran parte de la noche debatiendo conmigo misma, pero al final, ganó mi maldita debilidad humana, dando por respuesta ahogados gemidos de excitación para después pronunciar su nombre en medio de un culpable orgasmo. Poco después me venció el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía mal, lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir a pasear un poco por la playa y al regresar, tomar un desayuno ligero.

Joss me llamó para decirme que están interesados en más cuadros.

—Eso quiere decir que tendré que trabajar-—e dije con alegría, eso era bueno porque me distraía y me hacia no pensar en él.

De inmediato comencé a trabajar. El lienzo en blanco poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma ante mis ojos, y yo estaba satisfecha.

Mientras en Forks

—Edward no puedes seguir así—le dijo sumamente preocupada Esme a su hijo más querido.

—Por favor cariño, debes salir, alimentarte, estas muy débil hijo, te puede hacer daño.—Edward le miró a través de sus negros ojos y las ojeras casi negras alrededor.

—No es ni la mínima parte de lo que le hice a Bella. No me importa nada Madre, sólo quiero morir, es lo que merezco, soy un monstruo—un sollozo brotó del pecho de Esme y abrazó a su hijo. Que desesperado se mesaba los cabellos con angustia. Amaba tanto a Bella que era doloroso física y emocionalmente estar lejos de ella.

—No hijo por favor, no pierdas las esperanzas. Debes tener fe. Ella debe escucharte, tienes que decirle porque lo hiciste—a estas alturas su madre había escuchado lo que Edward le había dicho, el porqué había actuado así. Y ella comprendió. Y le brindó su apoyo. Carlisle aún se debatía, pero el amor por sus hijos pudo más. Sin embargo él tenía que trabajar en el hospital.

Alice y Jasper se habían ido y no regresaban. Le habían avisado a Esme que tardarían en regresar. Esme tuvo que resignarse, al igual que Emmet y Rosalie. Rosalie fue quien más odio le tomó si eso era posible. Emmet en cambio sentía pena por ambos, por Edward y Bella, porque ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y estar separados era lo peor que pudiera pasar

* * *

**Mil gracias a: Caresme de mi corazón, giselle cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 10SORPRESA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.10 SORPRESA

Esa tarde Joss estaba conmigo, mirando los cuadros y admirándolos. Se sentía vivamente impresionada por el talento que decía ella, yo poseía. No se me hacían la gran cosa, porque eran parte de mi, mis sueños y pesadillas.

Le ofrecí una taza de té y galletas, y estábamos conversando muy a gusto cuando empezó a palidecer y sudar, le miré algo asustada.

—Joss ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que te ayude ó llamo a un doctor?—ella negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera llegar al baño vomitó. Corrí de inmediato al ver que siguió vomitando, eso me preocupó. Una vez que terminó seguía pálida. Pero mejoraba rápidamente, una vez que limpiamos ambas el estropicio, ella me miró algo apenada.

—Siento muchísimo esto Bella, pero no me pude aguantar, lo siento de verdad, estoy muy apenada.-—e miré sonriendo.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, fue un malestar, me pudo haber ocurrido a mi.—ella bajó su mirada avergonzada.

—No, no te ocurrió a ti, porque… estoy embarazada—esas simples palabras me dejaron clavada en el piso. Fue como un deja vú y sinceramente me hicieron sentir muy mal, los ojos se me inundaron de lagrimas inmediatamente y Joss con todo y su malestar corrió a prepararme un té. Nos sentamos y mis lagrimas no cesaban, era increíble la cantidad de llanto que tenía guardado. Ella no preguntó nada, solo se dedicó a consolarme, eso me ayudó mucho, pues no quería hablar.

—Lo siento Bella, tengo que irme ¿estarás bien?—asentí para que no se preocupara más, estos eran mis problemas y yo debía enfrentarlos.

—Nena, regreso mañana, tengo que salir y tengo que ir al doctor, por cierto… vendrá a verte el comprador de los cuadros, estaba muy interesado en conocerte. Espéralo por favor.—Asentí y se fue dejándome en un mar de llanto que después de mucho rato logré controlar.

Me dediqué a limpiar y al poco rato ya estaba todo limpio, preparé la comida unos bocadillos para la persona que llegara. Todo estaba listo.

Sin embargo dieron las ocho de la noche y pensé que ya no vendría el comprador. Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir.

Un hombre guapísimo moreno de pelo negro azabache y tez pálida, me saludó.

—¿La señorita Isabella Cullen?—me quedé impactada. Sin embargo me recompuse.

—Señora Isabella Cullen—el hizo un gesto de asombro y también se recompuso .

—Mi nombre es Tyrone Afrodakis.—estreché su mano y me estremecí. Le ofrecí entrar, mi ser estaba conmocionado al mismo tiempo que estaba enojándome.

Entró y lo pasé al saloncito donde le ofrecí asiento y se sentó hasta que lo hice yo, le ofrecí té y aceptó. Mientras yo tenia mi taza en la boca, no pude menos que admirarle. Hubo silencio que no quise romper. Hasta que él habló.

—¿Y dígame señora Cullen, que la motivó a pintar esos cuadros?—sus ojos brillaron y contesté con frialdad.

—Creo que usted podría saberlo al igual que yo, ya que usted es vampiro.—le miré fieramente.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	11. Chapter 11HISTORIAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.11 HISTORIAS

Si se había sorprendido fingió muy bien, una sonrisa amable cruzó por su bello rostro.

—Vaya, aparte de hermosa, inteligente, una cualidad muy poco vista en las humanas—me miró a los ojos y sentí que caía en un pozo sin fondo, rechacé su mirada y posé la vista en otro punto del salón.

—Es mi imaginación Sra. Cullen ¿ó la de los cuadros es usted?—Mordí mi labio al procesar la pregunta, sin embargo debía contestar.

—Si soy yo.—mi respuesta dejó aún más atónito al guapo vampiro. Mientras yo empezaba a recordar cosas que prefería dejar ocultas en los rincones de mi mente.

—Disculpe que sea tan insistente Sra. Cullen, ¿me esta diciendo que usted se casó con un vampiro?—asentí , finalmente tenia que salir todo a la luz, jamás me imaginé encontrarme con otro vampiro vegetariano, y que estuviera interesado en mi historia en particular.

—Y ya que estamos hablando de vidas privadas, dígame Sr. Afrodakis, ¿Qué lo trajo hasta aquí?

—Es una larga historia mi señora, si usted gusta y tiene tiempo con gusto y pesar puedo relatarla…—me miró pidiendo mi consentimiento.

—No pienso ir a ningún nado, así que puede comenzar Sr. Afrodakis.—Tomé otro sobro de té mientras el vampiro miraba el cuadro de la playa.

—Por favor, Sra. Cullen, dígame Tyrone, me siento más cómodo así.—asentí.

—Entonces llámeme Bella y estaremos iguales.—asintió alegre y después de aclararse la garganta, comenzó a hablar, su voz era musical y pausada, muy agradable al oído.

—Mi historia comienza hace más de mil años…—le miré sorprendida, eso indicaba que era más viejo que Carlisle y se veía incluso más joven que él. Tuve que componer el gesto, porque mi boca se cayó literalmente de la sorpresa.

Yo vengo de las regiones más apartadas de Grecia, donde ya convertido en vampiro, me enamoré de una humana. Sí Bella, de una humana. Le miraba de lejos, y todas las noches sin excepción le visitaba en su recamara. Era tan bella, tan celestial, que no me atrevía a respirar cerca de ella para no despertarla. Así estuve un tiempo, sin embargo el amor me trastornó cuando vi que tenia pretendientes. Eso me enloqueció de celos. Y debo confesar que no sentí ningún remordimiento cuando maté a esos insulsos y despreciables hombres, ellos no la amaban como yo. No estaban ni remotamente enamorados como yo.

Un poco después, no pude más y me presenté con ella, por supuesto con mis "dones", era obvio que ella estaba fascinada conmigo. Y ahí empezó mi martirio. Le pedí matrimonio y accedió, sin embargo poco antes de la boda, llegó un antiguo amigo, quien me hizo ver, que si tenia intenciones de amarla, de hacerle el amor, la mataría. Me reí de él y le dije que…— en ese punto el vampiro suspiró profundo y pareció como si sollozara, de inmediato se recompuso y continuó:

—Yo le juré a Helena jamás dañarla y siempre amarla. Ella estaba deseosa de consumar el matrimonio, pero las palabras de mi amigo, hicieron eco en mi. Y me asusté. No quería dañarla y ella insistía una y otra vez, de mil formas distintas. Supo lo que yo era y no le importó, en cambio yo cada vez más aterrado me negaba a su petición. Aunque debo decir que jamás hay que subestimar a una mujer enamorada. Cierta noche la encontré llorando, regresaba de cazar, para que ella no corriera peligro ante mi.

No supe cómo , pero me dejé llevar por el arrebato y comenzó a besarme, le juro que no pude resistir, la amaba tanto. Que cedí. Las emociones me nublaron los sentidos, no sabia lo que hacia, solamente estaba disfrutando de mi amor por ella… Y cuando me dí cuenta… ella estaba muerta entre mis brazos. ¡La asesiné! Tardé mucho para darme cuenta de lo que hice. Después de eso, la enterré, deseando morir a su lado. No sabe cuantos siglos de agonía me costó. Y sigo sufriendo día a día, este amor que me corroe por dentro y saber que fui yo: su amante y verdugo. El que le había jurado nunca dañarla, quien le arrebató la vida.—silencio absoluto.

Yo no supe que decir, estaba impresionada, una confesión de este vampiro que me recordó de inmediato a mi Edward. Fue simplemente caer en el abismo. Todo se oscureció a mi alrededor y no supe más de mi.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:giselle cullen, Alex,Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	12. Chapter 12REACCIÓN

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.12 REACCIÓN.

Cuando volví a tener conciencia, él estaba poniéndome un poco de sales de amonio y su mano en mi frente, imágenes dramáticas llegaron a mi mente y sin contenerme comencé a llorar.

Él caballerosamente me pasó su pañuelo mientras trataba de secarme las lagrimas, era realmente bochornosa la situación, pero la verdad no podía más. Pasé toda la noche llorando, purgando mis penas y ni aún así disminuyo el dolor. Tyrone me daba palmadas de apoyo y luego de ver que no me calmaba me abrazó con ternura y comenzó a cantar. Una tonada que jamás había escuchado pero muy hermosa, me aferré a su abrazo y él continuaba cantando, la misma voz de ángel que mi Edward, sólo un poco más grave. El mismo abrazo gélido que me ayudaba, me fortalecía, no me dañaba. Miré hacia la ventana, los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a bañar el paisaje confiriéndole un aspecto mágico y tenebroso a la vez, al volver la vista hacia el bosque nunca me pareció más inquietante como en estos momentos.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba con un vampiro y no podía tentar más a mi suerte. No otra vez.

—Lo… lo siento mucho. —hipé consternada de que él viera mi desgraciado aspecto. Pero fue todo lo contrario con él.

—Mi querida Bella, discúlpeme si le hablo así pero usted me recuerda tanto a… Helena. Y debo disculparme infinitamente con usted por hacerla sentir tan mal. Me retiro. —Se levantó con cuidado de no tirarme y tomó sus cosas.

—No, por favor. No se vaya. El sol ya salió y es peligroso para usted. —le miré con afecto. Era un buen hombre, perdón… vampiro.

—No quiero causarle más molestias querida Bella, ha sido demasiado para usted y su dolor créame, me duele mucho mas a mi. No sé como haya terminado su historia pero por lo que veo no fue nada agradable, discúlpeme de nuevo madame. —Y se dirigió veloz a la puerta, llevaba en el rostro el signo de la tristeza, lo conocía bien ya que era amigo mío.

—Insisto por favor. No quiero que le pase algo, acepte quedarse hasta la puesta de sol, porque al parecer hoy será un día muy soleado —era verdad no había nubes en el cielo y no quería que hubiera problemas si alguien se daba cuenta.

—No puedo negarle nada a una dama tan hermosa como usted Bella, sus deseos son ordenes para mi. —me tomó delicadamente la mano y la besó. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
Apenas había parpadeado y él ya traía una taza humeante de té.

—Por favor Bella, tómelo, le hará bien. La calmara. —sin saber que me impulsaba a hablar dije:

—Creo que ya que va a estar un buen tiempo aquí, y dado que usted ya me contó su historia es justo que yo le cuente la mía. Si le parece bien —él me miró con dulzura.

—Si usted lo cree necesario, no tengo inconvenientes y me sentiré muy honrado por tal distinción hacia mi persona. —entonces me senté en el sofá doble mientras él se sentó en el sofá individual, previamente había tapado las ventanas, pues su piel brillaba como la de… preferí comenzar mi relato.

Conforme pasaba la mañana yo seguía hablando, él me miraba sin poder creerlo, cuando hablé de los licántropos, las peleas con Victoria y casi mi muerte en numerosas ocasiones él parecía maravillado. Finalmente llegué a mi boda y escuetamente le conté de Isla Esme, y lo que pasó después… luego me quedé callada con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Él se hincó ante mi y sus dorados ojos me miraron con admiración y dulzura.

—No hay suficientes palabras que puedan describir la enorme admiración que siento por usted Bella, me ha demostrado una faceta que jamás creí volver a encontrar en humano alguno. Y no concibo dicha mayor que el saber que soy el depositario de sus recuerdos, que aunque tristes, hacen que tengan más valor para mi. Si la admiraba antes, le juro que ahora no hay adjetivo suficientemente bueno para describirla. Siento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado. Y le pido, no, le suplico por favor me conceda el honor de su amistad. Yo he vagado por todo el mundo sin esperanza alguna, sin saber que más depara la vida y usted mi querida Bella, me ha brindado mucho más de lo que yo jamás esperé.— Me sonrojé, Tyrone era muy amable y caballeroso en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y curiosamente no sentí rechazo hacia él, al contrario, me simpatizaba.

— Yo… me sentiría feliz de considerarlo mi amigo. —nuevamente una sonrisa amable por parte de él y un beso en la mano.

— Créame querida Bella cuando le digo que este es el día más feliz de muchos siglos para mi. —Después de eso seguimos hablando de muchas cosas y él me relataba pasajes enteros de la historia que nadie sabia, algunas cosas me dejaron impresionada, sus conocimientos eran infinitos y era muy agradable.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, alex, giselle cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	13. INFORTUNIO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.13 INFORTUNIO

Cuando atardeció, Tyrone se despidió con la promesa de volver pronto y poder platicar más. Estaba fascinada con sus narraciones, que eran partes importantes en la historia y que él en algunas cosas contribuyó y en otras me contaba la verdad detrás de los hechos históricos.

Esa noche de nuevo volví a soñar con Edward, miles de lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, deseando poder estar en sus brazos y rechazando la idea ante lo sucedido.

Todo lo que él me había confesado era como si hubiera vivido nuestra historia pero con un final más trágico. Simplemente no quería y no podía pensar más. Anhelaba una paz que estaba muy lejos desentir.

A la mañana siguiente me visitó Joss, se veía algo demacrada y eso me sacó de mis propios problemas.

—Joss. ¿Estas bien?, porque no lo pareces. — Después de su beso de bienvenida me evitó mirar a los ojos y un profundo suspiro salió de su pecho.

—No Bella, no me siento bien, esta tarde iré al laboratorio pero no quiero, tengo miedo. —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y me apronté a abrazarla para infundirle consuelo. Yo, la más patética de todas las mujeres, tenia que consolar a un amor de mujer.

—Si quieres, te acompaño. —le dije sinceramente a lo que ella asintió muy abatida. Tomamos un poco de té y le di unas galletas muy ricas las cuales devoró con avidez.

—Lo siento, están deliciosas… ¿tienes más? —sonreí ante este hecho y fui por más. Disfrutaba ver como se las comía, parecía el bocado más exquisito del mundo y ella sonrió.

—Gracias Bella, te lo agradezco de verdad, bueno; creo que mereces saber que sucede conmigo. —no quería obligarla a nada, yo tenia poco de conocerla, pero la apreciaba sinceramente.

—No es necesario Joss, sólo hasta que tú lo decidas. —le miré con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

—Es necesario Bella, verás yo conocí a Jonathan cuando tenia 16 años y le amé con locura, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho nos casamos, no quise esperar más, y durante dos años fui inmensamente feliz… — su voz se quebró un poco ante sus recuerdos y me hizo sentir mal—Hasta que una ocasión llegué temprano y lo encontré con otra.  
Le dije cosas horribles y le grité que no quería volver a verlo jamás. Él me suplicaba que lo escuchara, que tenía que escucharlo, porque las cosas no pasaron como yo creía. Sin embargo no me ablandé y a pesar de amarlo con locura, me divorcié de él. Pasaron los años y con ellos, un poco de tranquilidad a mi corazón; y justo cuando me sentia ya curada, no sabes lo que pasó. —me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y yo no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Me encontré con la tipa que había estado con mi marido. E hizo lo que jamás esperé. A pesar de que no quise ni dirigirle la palabra, ella me gritó que todo había sido una trampa. Ella estaba enamorada de mi marido, y al no hacerle caso en todos sus coqueteos, decidió vengarse de él. Y le funcionó a la perfección. Cuando lo dejé, ella volvió a buscarlo y ofrecerle consuelo, pero él la rechazó de nuevo y todas las veces que ella intentó acercarse a él. Tiempo después, ella se arrepintió de lo que hizo al ver que él sufría muchísimo por mi. E hizo lo imposible por localizarme, hasta que lo logró. A pesar de que ya esta casada y tiene hijos, ella dice que no podía estar en paz consigo misma al ver todo el daño que hizo. —le miraba en medio de la sorpresa y el miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolable, mientras ella le costaba trabajo poder hablar y continuar con su desgarrador relato.

—¿Y sabes cual es la ironía Bella? Que tiene mes y medio que lo encontré. Encontré a Jonathan de nuevo, mi felicidad fue absoluta, él pensó por un momento que le odiaba, pero cuando le conté lo sucedido, sólo me miró. No hizo nada Bella, pensé que nos abrazaríamos y nos besaríamos y nos daríamos otra oportunidad. Sin embargo, él se mantuvo ecuánime, mientras yo estaba echa un manojo de nervios. Nos fuimos a beber una copa por los viejos tiempos y no sabes Bella, el solo verlo me devolvió de golpe todo el amor que le tengo. Jamás dejé de amarlo, me engañé a mi misma diciéndome que lo había olvidado, pero bastó ver su mirada, para desfallecer de amor por él. Después de varias copas, él me acompañó a mi casa, porque temía por mi, si me iba sola. No lo dejé que se fuera a pesar de que él no quería quedarse, sólo hasta que vio mis lagrimas, fue entonces que se quedó y como te imaginarás terminamos haciendo el amor.

Al día siguiente desperté dichosa, pero él ya no estaba, sólo una nota donde decía que no quería lastimarme más, que lo mejor era decir adiós. Estuve como loca buscándolo. Hasta que finalmente lo encontré, me llevó tres días de casi no comer ni dormir, pero lo encontré. ¿Sabes donde Bella? —volteé hacia ella temerosa de su respuesta pues casi podía adivinar que estaba felizmente casado y con hijos.

—Lo encontré en el hospital, concretamente en Oncología. Tenía un tumor maligno en el cerebro y no se podía hacer nada más, pues estaba en fase terminal. —sus lágrimas se fundieron con las mías mientras me abrazaba desesperada. Traté de consolarla. Aunque era inútil.

—¡Lo encontré Bella para perderlo de nuevo! y esta vez de manera definitiva. ¿Y sabes cómo me siento? Como una sabandija por que no lo dejé explicarse, porque no le creí, porque no confíe en él. Y lo amaba y lo amo más todavía. Lo que más me duele es que murió hace poco, y le dije que sospechaba que iba a ser padre. Y tengo miedo Bella, tengo mucho miedo. —Se veía su semblante desencajado, mientras yo trataba de controlarme por ella. No podía dejarla derrumbarse así. ¿Por qué rayos me pasaba esto a mi? Inhalé tres veces para calmarme y poder hablar.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa estoy aqui de vuelta, mil santos, giselle cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	14. VISITAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.14 VISITA

Joss me había abierto su corazón, y yo me sentía confundida.

—Disculpa Joss, pero no entiendo ¿de qué tienes miedo?—le miré enternecida.

—Yo tengo miedo por el bebe, que el… no sé… pueda tener lo mismo, Jonathan me pidió que abortara, que no lo tuviera, porque no sabia si estaría sano ó pasaría tormentos por él. Él no quiere que sufra y yo, no sé que pensar. —le miré fijamente y me sentí como si hubiera chocado con una mole de cemento.

No pude decir nada porque simplemente estaba en blanco, la impresión había sido demasiado fuerte. Ella solo lloraba convulsivamente.

Después de un buen rato que pude ordenar mis ideas y mis pensamientos, ella se despidió, dijo que volvería en un rato más para que la acompañara al doctor. Me quede perpleja. ¿Cómo podia mi amiga, a sus años, sentir ese miedo hacia un bebé? ¿Cómo era posible que su ex esposo le pidiera que se hiciera un aborto? Para mí era lo mas cruel y me recordó mi propia pena.

Rato después y muchas lágrimas más, estaba lista cuando paso Joss por mi. Fuimos al hospital, pero antes de entrar, se regresó. Me miró muy ansiosa.

—No puedo hacerlo ahora Bella, no puedo. —No quise decirle nada, porque entendía como se sentía. Y yo la apoyaba.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien. — Y regresamos a casa, pasé con ella el resto de la tarde y finalmente en la noche me fui a mi casa.  
Entré agotada y me derrumbé contra la cama de mi cuarto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar una vez más.

—¿Si no puedes más, porque no lo llamas? —esa voz me hizo brincar del susto. Y al levantarme…

—¡Alice! —corrí a abrazarla, mientras ella me dedicaba una sonrisa algo triste.

—Sabia que ibas a llamar, por eso vine Bella. —entonces ella sabia que yo había flaqueado. Pero aún no quería ceder.

—Yo… bueno… es que… Alice…. —suspiré pesadamente mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello.

—No, no lo he visto. Me fui de la casa al igual que Rosalie y Emmett, sólo quedaron Carlisle y Esme con él. Pero no he sabido más. —mi rostro angustiado le debió haber preguntado antes que mi voz.

—Pero supongo que esta muy mal, mucho peor que tú. —eso me partió el alma.

—Lo siento Bella, quisiera decirte que no hay problemas, pero los hay. La familia se ha separado. Y al parecer no hay manera de reconciliarse. —le miré confundida por unos segundos hasta que entendí que yo era la causa de esos problemas, ellos se habían puesto de mi lado, al irme, ellos también lo hicieron. Y ahora todo estaba mal.

—No Alice, no esta bien. Debo… debo… —me quedé helada en mi lugar mientras ella me miraba a la espera de mi respuesta.

—Debo estar aquí. —entonces su mirada expectante se apagó. Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada y se fue. Sólo una pequeña racha de viento y desapareció. Me sentí peor aún.

En eso una llamada me hizo reaccionar.

—¡Bella, ayudameeeeeeee! —era Joss y muy asustada, por lo que le pedí que se calmara y que iría en seguida por ella. Tomé las llaves de mi auto pero al salir se me cayeron y no podia encontrarlas, era una estúpida.

—¿Puedo ayudarte Bella? —Era Tyrone, mi salvación.

—Por favor, vamos a casa de mi amiga, no sé que le sucede. —De inmediato me subió a su coche, un lamborghini negro y salimos disparados de ahí. Al llegar a casa de mi amiga, ella se retorcía de dolor. Tyrone me vio y asentí, entonces él la cargó y subimos otra vez al auto, en dirección del hospital.

En cuanto entramos, una camilla nos esperaba, pues él habló por teléfono para que nos esperaran. Entró con los médicos mientras yo me quedaba junto a la puerta del quirófano.

Pasaron muchas horas, mientras Tyrone me había llevado té y un sándwich, muy atento como siempre, no podia evitar caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa, hasta que un doctor salió y preguntó por los parientes de Joss, corrí hacia él.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:yani cullen, samirasama cullen, Edward Kaname, Caresme, Angie Masen, Adriu, glen santos, isa-21, karlitacullen, karla-cullen-hale, consu masen, flexer, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	15. UNA MALDITA DESICION

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.15 UNA MALDITA DECISIÓN

—La señora esta muy grave, y esta… embarazada—me miró como esperando la reacción. Me enojé.

—Sí, esta embarazada pero ¿que pasa? —El doctor buscaba la forma de poder decir lo que diría de la mejor manera.

—No puede seguir con el embarazo. Si continua, el mismo bebÉ la matara. Así que solo quedan dos opciones:

—Hacemos un aborto y le salvamos la vida ó dejamos que continúe el embarazo con múltiples riesgos y sin la certeza de que llegue a termino y ambos mueren… Tiene unos minutos para decidir, no hay mas tiempo. —Se fue de nuevo hacia el quirófano, mientras yo estaba como una estatua.

Yo tenia la decisión en mis manos. Yo decidía la vida de ellos dos. Y no me parecía justo. Si me decidía por el bebe, no había garantía alguna de que llegara a termino y de paso mataba a su mama. Y si era ella… ella me aborrecería por haber matado a su hijo. No soporté la presión y me desmayé.

Cuando desperté, Tyrone me tenía recostada en el sofá del a sala de espera, mientras una toalla húmeda estaba en mi frente, su preocupación se borró de su rostro en cuanto vio que abrí los ojos.

—Bella, ¿te sientes mejor? —Asentí, en ese momento apareció el doctor buscándome, y me levanté como resorte.

—¿Y bien? —esperó a que diera mi sentencia.

—La madre, salve a la madre por favor. —Él sonrió benévolo y me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Sé que esto es muy cruel para usted, porque es la única que está con ella, pero créame, hizo lo correcto y a veces lo correcto no es fácil, ni da felicidad, pero es la única manera de salvar a alguien importante. Ya verá que con el tiempo me dará la razón. No se sienta culpable, la decisión que tomó fue la mejor, aunque ella…. No lo vea así, por ahora. —Se dio la media vuelta y entró de nuevo dando ordenes a las enfermeras.

Entraron todos al quirofano, y llevaron a Joss en la camilla, el corazón se me detuvo. No podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo era posible?

Los minutos se arrastraban lentamente mientras yo caminaba desesperada, aunque Tyrone intentó hacerme sentir mejor. Aunque era en vano. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

* * *

Sólo faltan dos capitulos para el final.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Adriu, Caresme, giselle cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	16. NITIDEZ

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.16 NITIDEZ

Si Tyrone no me hubiera sentado, juro que me hubiera caído de la impresión. Todo llegó a mi con devastadora rapidez.

Entonces así debió sentirse Edward, fue algo que no le causó dicha, sino dolor, y de pronto comprendí con abrumadora crudeza, lo que había hecho.

Él había pensado en mi, siempre, todo el tiempo, él un vampiro y yo una humana. La decisión que tomó fue muy difícil y sin embargo, prefirió contra todo pronostico que las cosas acabaran mal con nosotros, pero que yo siguiera viva… porque… me ama.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho? Soy un monstruo… . —y comencé a llorar y me desesperé porque el teléfono celular lo dejé en casa. Necesitaba hablar con Alice, la necesitaba urgentemente… cuando la vi entrar y mirarme… seria y luego miró a Tyrone quien se puso discretamente frente a mi, queriendo protegerme. Me conmovió.

— Calma, es mi …cuñada —entonces él se relajó.

—¡Alice! — corrí a abrazarla mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Sin dejar de mirar a Tyrone. Pero minutos después platicábamos los tres en confianza.  
Una hora después salió el doctor y me buscó. Una enorme sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

—Esta a salvo… gracias. Ya puede pasar a verla. —Con paso raudo entré y no me di cuenta que estaba sola con ella.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada. Temía el momento de que abriera los ojos. Y como mi suerte es muy mala. En ese momento los abrió.

—Bella… —apenas fue un susurro pero la escuché perfectamente.

—Calma Joss, todo esta bien. —ella me miró sin saber qué sucedía y sabía que merecía una explicación.

—Ya estas bien, te trajimos de emergencia al hospital, te pusiste muy mal. —Parece ser que comprendió lo que le dije porque asintió levemente, y luego vi su mirada. No necesitó preguntar, su mano fue directo a su vientre. Debía decirle. Tragué saliva.

—Lo siento Joss, el doctor me dijo… me dijo ...que… había dos posibilidades. Y escogí la mejor. Perdóname por favor. —esperé sus gritos y lagrimas. Tal y como lo había hecho yo. Ahora entendía como se había sentido Edward.

—Gracias Bella —eso me dejó anonadada.

—¿Me estas dando las… gracias? —ella asintió suavemente y sonrió levemente.

—Te imaginas si hubiera estado sola… ó si hubiera estado con alguna otra persona que no le importara la decisión a tomar. Estoy feliz de que hayas sido tú, porque sé que me estimas y eso ayudó a que pensaras a conciencia tu decisión. —Nunca hubiera esperado una respuesta de ese tipo de su parte.

—Tienes que dejar el dolor atrás Bella, y ser feliz, ambos deben ser felices, dale … una oportunidad. Lo merecen. Ya fue mucho sufrir ¿no crees? —No podía procesar sus palabras tan fácilmente, para cuando voltee a verla, ella estaba completamente dormida, salí despacio y ahora Alice me esperaba junto a la puerta.

—¿Estás decidida? —me preguntó y sólo asentí. Ella sonrió ligeramente y se fue no sin antes darme un beso y luego se despidió de Tyrone. Pasé toda la noche ahí, meditando sus palabras, y sintiéndome totalmente diferente. Si. Era una oportunidad lo único que necesitábamos Edward y yo para ser felices.

—Me imagino que son buenas noticias para que sonrías de ese modo.—asentí mientras él suspiraba profundamente.

—Me imagino que te irás… —asentí y volteé a verlo.

* * *

estamos a un capitulo del final.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Adriu, Caresme,giselle cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	17. AMOR Y PERDON

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.17 AMOR Y PERDON

—Sabes Tyrone, a veces el dolor es bueno, nos hace ver que cometemos errores y … a pesar de todo… aún podemos corregir. Sé que no soy la mejor persona para darte un consejo. Pero ¿No crees que ya paso mucho tiempo para seguir con ese dolor? Creo que seria buena idea empezar de cero. Un nuevo comienzo para ti también. Buscar a una joven con quien poder ser feliz, ya viste que si se puede… si se quiere. Tu puedes ser feliz, y nada me daría más alegría que saber que has encontrado a alguien especial. Que puedas ser sincero. Ser tú mismo. No vuelvas a cometer los errores del pasado. Ve hacia adelante. Mira hacia el futuro. Hay tantascosas por las que valen la pena vivir.—Suspiré profundamente, si, había muchas cosas por qué vivir.

Tyrone me miró con ternura y luego carraspeó.

—Creo que esta platica es muy educativa y sobre todo constructiva, a lo largo de mi larga existencia había visto muchas cosas, pero nada como lo que he visto hoy. No niego que ha sido impresionante y creo que me tomará algo de tiempo. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y me da gusto que quieras ser feliz. Te deseo toda la dicha del mundo.— Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando él se despidió. Me dejó las llaves de su auto para que me fuera a casa y él se fue.

Todavía pasó dos días más en el hospital Joss y al final cuando por fin la dieron de alta. Iba feliz con ella al lado. Moría de ganas de ir a Forks y decirle a Edward que nos diéramos otra oportunidad.

Con mucho cuidado, entré a la casa de Joss y la acomodé en la cama, ya estaba mejor y podia caminar bien, pero el doctor le pidió un día más de reposo. Yo solo sabia que moría de ganas de irme.

Antes de salir de su cuarto, Joss me habló.

—¿Vas a ir con él verdad? No sabes que feliz me haces. Te deseo toda la dicha del mundo. Cuídate amiga mía y no me olvides.

—Jamás podría hacerlo Joss, lo sabes, yo también te quiero mucho.—La besé en la frente y salí presurosa, ya tenia mi auto listo con las cosas dentro. Regresaba a mi hogar.

Más de 7 horas después entraba a Forks, estaba oscuro, pero eso no importaba. Llegué y estacioné el auto en el garaje. Carlisle salió de inmediato al igual que Esme quienes me abrazaron felices de verme, Esme no pudo ocultar su preocupación por… él. Sin embargo sabia que estaba en nuestra recamara.

Subí despacio y abrí lentamente la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron ala penumbra fue cuando lo vi, acurrucado en un rincón, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Parecía una estatua. Sin el menor movimiento. Se me encogió el corazón.

Caminé despacio hasta él. Luego como en cámara lenta me hinque frente a él.

—Edward… —musité. EL no reaccionó en absoluto.

—Edward… soy Bella… —ni siquiera se movió y por instantes pensé totalmente llena de pánico que podia haber muerto. Sin embargo un sollozo quebró el silencio. Había sido él.

—Cómo si fuera real… —fue todo lo que dijo, eso me dejó estática.

—Estoy aquí Edward… por favor mírame —toqué su brazo con mi mano y él pareció reaccionar.

Su rostro lentamente comenzó a ascender. Hasta posicionarse frente a mi. Y me asustó. Una ojeras negras delataban su falta de alimentación, se veía mucho más pálido que antes. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, y sin embargo tan apagados, tan carentes de vida. Me dejó desolada ver eso. Y mi corazón dio un vuelco doloroso. Yo había sufrido, pero Edward seguía sufriendo minuto a minuto y mucho más que yo.

—Cómo si fuera real… —volvió a musitar, pero ahora concentrado en mi rostro.—Su rostro… su voz… incluso su olor… es cómo si estuviera aquí.—y de pronto, se levantó asustándome.

—¡No merezco vivir, soy un maldito monstruo! acabé con su amor… ¡no sé porqué sigo existiendo! —se llevó las manos a su cabeza y se mezo los cabellos desesperado. Me levanté despacio y fui hacia él.

—No eres un monstruo Edward. Y sigues existiendo porque me haces falta… porque te amo… —puse levemente mi mano en su brazo dándole a entender que no era una ilusión.

—No es cierto… no… es …cierto… —se dejó caer nuevamente—Yo… acabé con lo que ella sentía por mi… —No había modo de sacarlo de ese mutismo negativo.

—¡Edward! Mírame, soy Bella y estoy aquí. —su mirada triste se enfocó en mi y por primera vez me tomó atención. Caminé despacio hacia él mientras su rostro se desfiguraba por el dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron antes de que llegara a él.

—No puedo vivir sin ti Edward… no puedo… — y sin mas me abracé a él, sintiendo la frialdad de su cuerpo. Suspiré inhalando su aroma profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de su esencia, que tanto había extrañado.  
Sus brazos renuentes, poco a poco me fueron estrechando hasta que él mismo comprobó que era yo verdad y no una alucinación.

—¡Bella!… ¡estás aquí! —sus palabras estaban cargadas de emoción, pero también de miedo.

—¿Cómo puedes querer a un monstruo? —me dijo luego que me separó de él, Aun sin poder creerlo.

—No eres un monstruo Edward, tuviste que tomar una difícil decisión, que me hubiera gustado tomarla entre los dos, pero eso no significa que no me ames, ni que yo no te ame… por el contrario. Quiero volver a empezar Edward, quiero que vivamos nuestra vida juntos… y que estemos juntos hasta el final. No concibo una vida diferente. —era real lo que decía y lo que sentía. Tomé su mano entre las mías y la besé.

—¿Es verdad lo que dices? ¿Es verdad que me perdonas? ¿Acaso de verdad… quieres volver conmigo? ¿A pesar de tanto daño? —le miré tenía que dejarle en claro algunas cosas.

—Es verdad lo que te digo. Si, te perdono. Y claro que quiero vivir contigo , la vida se compone de aciertos y errores y lo importante es aprender de ellos, no condenarnos. Podemos vivir una vida maravillosa Edward, y yo la quiero vivir junto a ti, no quiero nada si no es así. —Antes de terminar, él ya me tenia en sus brazos y con delicadeza me besó. Fue un beso tan dulce, tan tierno y … desesperado. Ambos estábamos desesperados. No hizo falta decir más. Porque ahí mismo le probé todo lo que le dije. Empecé a besarlo por todo el cuerpo mientras él jadeaba incrédulo de verme besarlo. Escuché el discreto cerrar de la puerta de salida y supe que Carlisle y Esme nos estaban dando privacidad.

Esa noche fue de entrega, de amor, de perdón, de ansias de amar, de frenesí. Edward fue el perfecto amante: tierno, apasionado, completamente enamorado y yo no pude menos que admitir que no hubiera aguantado mas tiempo lejos de él.

Amaneció y yo descanse mi cabeza en su pecho, feliz, como nunca, y cerré mis ojos, no sin antes pedirle que se alimentara bien. Él solo sonrió.  
Ya era muy de mañana cuando desperté. Edward no estaba y pensé que se había ido de caza. Sin embargo en ese mismo momento entró el con una bandeja de desayuno. Ya no tenia ojeras, eso quería decir que si se había alimentado. Y una sonrisa esplendorosa, mi favorita hizo que mi corazón latiera mucho mas aprisa.

—Buenos días amor, te traje el desayuno. —con mucha dulzura me acomodó como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Y eso me fascinó.

—Yo pensé que nosotros no soñábamos, pero me di cuenta que si, y no quiero despertar. —musitó junto a mi, mientras sus manos delineaban figuras imaginarias en mis brazos.

—No es un sueño, y te lo voy a probar… solo dame diez minutos y verás… —le dije mientras comía una rebanada de pan con mantequilla. Pasado un poco menos de tiempo y cubiertas mis necesidades humanas, salté sobre él en la cama.

—Listo o no, aquí voy… —y besé su boca, su cuello, donde estuviera pasando mi boca para dejarlo marcado con mis besos. Él solo suspiraba placenteramente.

Epilogo

Después de nuestra reconciliación le pedí que me acompañara a visitar a Joss. Quería que la conociera. Quería que conociera a la mujer que tanto me ayudó. Llegamos a su casa y no había nadie. Después de unos minutos, un joven salió de la casa de enfrente.

-Si ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?-preguntó amablemente

—Busco a la Señora Josephine Walker.—La mirada del joven cambio a un hosco gesto.

—¿Es una broma?—Me miró molesto el joven.

—No, busco a mi amiga Joss, no estoy bromeando.— Y después de decirle como era ella y describirla, él me miró dubitativo y luego de una larga pausa, suspiró nostálgico.

— La señora Josephine era mi tía y murió hace 8 años. Yo acabo de mudarme aquí, porque la casa había permanecido vacía desde entonces. Nos invitó a pasar y me mostró fotografías de ella. Claro que era ella. Y sin embargo sentí escalofríos.

—Siempre fue una buena persona, yo la quería mucho, murió a consecuencia de un embarazo, el doctor le dijo que abortara, porque había problemas, pero ella se empeñó en seguir y como no había más familia aquí, tuvieron que aceptar su decisión.—estaba muda de asombro.

No podía creer lo sucedido. Era imposible… Después de varios minutos de no poder decir nada, Edward suavemente me llevó hacia afuera mientras agradecía al joven sus atenciones.

Salí de ahí completamente en shock.

—Edward, te juro que yo conviví con ella. Ella me… ayudó. —Mi esposo solo me abrazó y me condujo de nuevo al auto. Iba sumida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que Edward comentó:

—Dondequiera que estés Josephine, mil gracias por cuidar de mi Bella. —Me dio un beso en la mano y no la soltó en lo que duró el viaje.

Un año después

Rosalie entraba empapada hacia su recamara mientras Emmett reía a carcajadas al verla, Alice desde afuera le gritaba que no tardara y Jasper estaba feliz de ver la escena.

Carlisle y Esme divertidos veían todo desde un lugar seguro. La pequeña Reneesme corría detrás de su tía Alice, ya había mojado a Rosalie con ayuda de su tío Emmett y Carlie el pequeño diablillo le pedía a su tío Jasper que lo ayudara a mojar a sus abuelitos. Tyrone venia a visitarnos en las navidades acompañado de su esposa, una linda chica italiana, que se había convertido apenas hace unos cinco años, y que se parecía extraordinariamente a su primera esposa. Y adoraban a nuestros hijos. Y siempre llegaban con muchos regalos para ellos. Era una escena muy familiar… aunque todos fuéramos vampiros.. Bueno excepto mis hijos que eran mitad y mitad.

Tanto Edward como yo, veíamos fascinados y muertos de risa la escena. Y más al ver que Rosalie y Emmett sacaban sendas pistolas de agua, esta guerra apenas iniciaba. Nuestra familia se había vuelto a unir, y yo me volví a embarazar, a pesar de los ruegos de Edward, salimos adelante, y aunque hubo momentos de intenso miedo, como cuando nacieron mis gemelos, todo valió la pena, pues Edward me transformó, y ahora soy inmortal como él. Tengo a mis hijos y mi familia. Y una eternidad por delante para amarlo.

—¿Que te parece si vamos a la cabaña para ver si todo esta en orden? —le pregunté a mi marido.

—Creo que vi un pequeño desorden en la recamara, tendremos que ponerle atención. —Y tomados de la mano con una sonrisa cómplice y Alice sonriendo para nosotros. Corrimos hacia nuestro lugar privado. Donde la eternidad seria poco para demostrarnos la ansiedad de este amor a prueba de todo.

Fin

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y sus lecturas, y nos seguimos viendo en las otras historias. Gracias por creer en mi y apoyarme. Es un honor escribir para todas ustedes.  
**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a: Adriu, Caresme hermosa (te adoro preciosa mil gracias por tus ocmentarios, siempre estan en mi corazón)giselle cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


End file.
